


All the vices

by ceciliasobral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasobral/pseuds/ceciliasobral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very modern Hogwarts. Next Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the vices

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and warnings for hypothetical future chapters.

Hogwarts was, indubitably, changed. It had been hit in full force by a wave of technological advancement, social media and socio-political consciousness, and devoured by muggle culture and all the vices it entailed. The good old days were gone. And every student thanked Merlin for that.  
The great firewall of Hogwarts fell, as great walls usually do, around the year of 2010, when muggleborn hackers became just too magic-savy for the castle’s old defenses to keep up with. And in the blink of an eye classrooms were flooded with iPhones and iPods and Androids, and new illicit wifi networks were relentlessly set up each week, in addition to the four major wifi networks in each common room, which changed name at least twice a month to serve as yet another outlet for the bickering among the houses.  
Privacy was utterly and unequivocally gone; everywhere there were people, and where there were people, there were phones with high definition cameras. And even if one was to find oneself truly alone, there was always the possibility of being betrayed by foursquare. Big brother was watching, and it was judging.  
For the sake of keeping the magical world a secret, every student’s account on every social media website was private, and a special device had been introduced, similar to a blue confirmation symbol on twitter, that let you know if the person who had just tried to follow or add you was magical or muggle. After all, somethings were still sacred.  
The same could not be said, however, for the lives and habits of Hogwarts students; it seemed twenty first century morals had finally caught up with them. The common expression “get a room” was disfavored; “get a broom closet” made a lot more sense considering boys were magically prevented from entering the girls’ dormitories. Of course, that was only a problem as long as the couple in question was straight. The Shrieking Shack became something of a sex tourism attraction, with couples sneaking in on full moon nights for “a freaky fuck”. Miraculously, no one had gotten pregnant yet. Yet.  
Tabitha Ainsworth had 189 followers on Twitter, 240 followers on Instagram and 554 friends on Facebook, numbers about which she was very upset. However, in the beginning of her fifth year, she overheard something on the Hogwarts Express which changed her life, and the life of every Hogwarts student, forever.


End file.
